Mixie Trinket
Mixie Trinket is a first-generation "Southeastern" sergal born from Compelo Quinn and Adalpha Reyus and raised by the agudner duo of, Krish Trinket and Opti Marm . Birth (RC 24) Adalpha gave birth to Mixie in early spring of RC 24 but passed away during the birth due to malnourishment from refusing to eat low-quality food and black talyxian meat. Mr. Trinket takes in the child, naming her Mixie, after his childhood dog, and raises her out of necessity knowing that when her father comes home that he will be able to take care of her himself. Childhood and Training (RC 26-33) RC 26 The last festival is held (ie Episode 3 in the Manga) (Mixie is 2) Krish and his neighbor, Opti Marm, take Mixie out to the festival (Opti though, admittedly just wanted to go on a date with Krish). While there, they enjoy the festivities until Opti confesses her emotions to Krish. Krish, not feeling the same for Opti, becomes embarassed and shy and leaves before anything catastrophic happens. Krish hears about the news from what happened in the ring the next day. RC 27 word reaches Mr. Trinket that Compelo has died in battle leaving Mixie as an orphan. After a while of thinking about how he easily makes enough money to support a child, Mr. Trinket decides to officially adopt Mixie as his own child and hopes to raise her into someone like her dad used to be. After hearing about the brutalities of the war, Krish decides to create an invention to escape the city in case the war comes to Gold Ring. He begins to study the anatomy of sergals in hopes to unlock how they can run so fast. During some of his busier days, he hands off Mixie to Opti, as she has offered to help. Opti teaches Mixie alongside some of the others that she babysits and teaches her how to cook, clean, and speak (since Krish is bad at communicating in general). RC 28 The Shigu have successfully invaded Reono (Mixie is 4). While working one day, Krish notices that Mixie is watching him intently work. Due to being unable to work while being watched, he asks Mixie if she can get him something that she should never be able to carry. After she comes home later that night, dragging it behind her, he laughs and takes her in as his apprentice. The two work hard, with Krish doing the finer detail work while Mixie would go out and collect what he needs. This continues for about five years, as Krish teaches Mixie all that she needs in order to build something for herself. RC 33 Rain has completely devastated Vetla (Mixie is 9) Krish develops a horrible cough and starts to send Mixie away to Opti for a couple of days at a time. Mixie, no longer interested in becoming a "good housewife" becomes frustrated at her father for sending her away for so long. As a sign of rebellion, Mixie begins leaving in the middle of the night to collect parts for her own projects. Early-Mid RC 33 Mixie discovers that Krish has abandoned his project to build a "flying machine" and finds the pieces in the garbage outside. Deciding to show her father that she doesn't need to be watched anymore, Mixie collects the parts and begins to construct it in an attempt to make a working machine herself. Mid RC 33 Krish is diagnosed with something growing in his lungs, possibly due to consumption of black talyxian meat during the Great Gold Ring Depression. Mixie is no longer allowed to visit her father, and is asked to stay at Opti's place as a way to prevent her from getting sick as well. Mixie, still in her rebellious phase, watches Krish work from outside of his house, on her days off from school with Opti. The Passing of Krish Trinket (RC 33) Late RC 33 '''Krish Trinket passes away in his sleep, peacefully. The neighborhood that knew and loved him, holds a service to grieve his passing. Mixie, refusing to recognize that he's actually dead, runs away from Opti and hides inside of Krish's house hoping that someday he'll come home. She continues to work on the "flying machine", but finds that she's unable to complete it as the last part of assembly requires more precision than she's capable of. Crippled by her depression, she sinks deeper into herself, refusing to leave the house, refusing to eat, doing nothing but making the first project that they worked on together, making small crude sculptures. About a week or so after Krish's passing, a small silver sergal loudly breaks into Mixie's house out of breath. Concerned about his well-being and how he could be running from something illegal, Mixie hides him from what seems to be a herd of angry agudners running outside. He thanks her only to find that she's passed out. He takes pity on her and stays by her side until she wakes up. This is how Mixie met her life partner, Zudda . Life with Zudda (RC 33 - RC 80) '''RC 40 (Mixie is 16) General Rain has been captured by her son, Jakk, and the both have taken residence in Gold Ring. After watching the criminal, General Rain, be escorted to her prison, Mixie realizes that she no longer needs to fight to escape Gold Ring and excitedly goes to Zudda telling him about the great news. The two of them begin to plan a pilgrimmage up the coast to reach the Eastern Reono lands so that Mixie could see the world that her father was from. Zudda chimes in that he'd like to go and explore the ruins of Vetla as a way for him to recover from his grieving of his lost home. Death (RC 80) Throughout her life, Mixie was well-known as a "sheep in wolves clothing" due to how even though she seemed fierce and intimidating from her appearance, strength, and height that she was kind and motherly in an almost "agudner-like" way. Her life partner, Zudda, continued to raise their kids until they were old enough to venture into the world then disappeared one day without anyone knowing what happened to him. Appearance At the prime of her life, Mixie was 6'2" (roughly 188cm) and weighed about 185lbs (roughly 84kg). She was taller than most Southern sergals but also shorter than most Eastern sergals (much to her surprise having lived in Gold Ring most of her life). Mixie has generally been depicted as having a dandelion-colored mane filled with curls. This color is the same on her head and neck but tapers down her back in a "V" formation to the base of her tail. Her belly, hands, feet, butt, and face are all a pale apricot color (which is demonstrated in the image). Her back, arms, and legs are all a dark yellow almost gold color. Note: Near the end of Mixie's life, she put on a little weight, which masked her muscles and gave her a gentler appearance. Trivia Mixie has claimed that she doesn't have a thing for Nevreans, but she has been known to stare a little too long at some of the more colorful boys when they catch her eye. Despite loving music, Mixie herself has no real sense of rhythm or the ability to match pitch. She is utterly tone deaf but appreciates what her husband and son can do musically. Due to her profession as a "Professional Tinkerer", Mixie has made many friends across Gold Ring and finds that it's fairly easy to call upon someone if ever she needs help. In the year, RC 97, a comic character was created in Mixie's image by Team Butterscotch in their popular Superhero Noir comic, "Underbelly". The artist, Homiogi Teffers, said she was inspired by a biography that she had found transcripts for in her local library, "...reading about her (Mixie's) struggles with love, death, and the local mafia, gave me a better look into how dark and strange some corners of this city was during the war." "...Learning about how she worked hard to protect her life partner made me excited to think about this silly yellow sergal rebelling against the powers that be in order to save not only her boyfriend, but also the city itself. Which in turn, is how I made Moxie, the flying sergal." Category:Sergal Category:Eastern Sergal Category:Southern Sergal Category:Southeastern Sergal Category:Character Category:Female